Better Than Revenge
by MissTaylor13
Summary: One-shot/song-fic about how I think Quinn should've handled the break up between her and Sam, what she thought about Santana causing the break-up. Taylor Swift's Better Than Revenge. Mentions of Fabrevans and Samtana


**Better Than Revenge**

**Author's Note: This is just a quick one-shot about how I think Quinn should've handled the break-up between her and Sam. I don't actually hate any of the characters of Glee, despite how I've written them in this story. Hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own Glee or the song, only the story and the mistakes.**

_Quinn's P.O.V_

_Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did  
Ha, time for a little revenge_

She took the one thing that actually meant anything to me. She took Sam. And now she had to pay. She messed with the wrong person, so she had better be prepared for the horrors coming her way.

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer  
And I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him  
She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause  
She took him faster than you can say sabotage_

It all began around Valentine's Day. Mr. Schue had set an assignment where we had to sing what we thought was the most romantic love song to someone. Of course I immediately thought of Sam, my boyfriend and the guy that I loved, and started to think about the cheesiest songs ever written. They had never meant much to me, but now that I understood love, they made a whole lot more sense.

_I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it  
I underestimated just who I was dealing with  
She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
She underestimated just who she was stealing from_

So everything was perfect. Well nearly everything. Finn had recently become sort of obsessed with me, starting a kissing booth just to kiss me and hope that I would leave Sam (Ha! Fat chance) and come running to him. I approached him at his stupid kissing booth and I told him that I would kiss him and I also told him that there was no way in hell I would ever leave Sam, especially for someone like him. Then I walked away, praying that Finn would take a hint and leave me alone. Of course he didn't. Was there anyone who was denser than him? Even Britt could take a hint better than that.

_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa_

Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha

Unfortunately, Sam had seen us talking at the booth, and immediately thought I was cheating. Whatever I did to give him that impression I had no idea (last year was magically erased from my mind), but he guilted me into kissing Finn at the booth. After we pulled away, I could see the look in his eyes and I knew in that instant that we needed to have a private chat. So I purposely left my bag at the booth and told Sam. When I went back, I whispered to him to meet me in the auditorium after school the next day. What I didn't see was the look on his face, the look of someone winning their most desired prize.

_She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list  
She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it  
I think her ever present frown is a little troubling  
She thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things but_

When I went to the auditorium the next day, Finn was already there. I made up some excuse about being at church, and he bought it. He went to kiss me but I pulled away. I started telling him that I loved Sam, but he didn't believe me. He told me that if I kiss him once more and felt nothing, he would never bother me again and let me and Sam be. For some reason I believed him and kissed him. Almost immediately I wanted to vomit, and I pulled away quickly. Finn looked hurt, but stood by his promise. He wished me and Sam luck and left me alone.

_Sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know  
Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go  
Oh, they didn't teach you that in prep school, so it's up to me  
But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity_

Unfortunately for me, the kiss between me and Finn gave me mono. I made up some extremely lame excuse for Sam as to why I had mono, and it killed me to lie to him, but I didn't want to hurt him. He believed it, and I thought I was safe. How wrong was I!

_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa_

Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha

Sam and I had a date this week, and I was excited. I approached him at his locker, and asked him to borrow his shirt, as I loved wearing his shirts. And that's when I got the shock of my young life. He told me he was breaking up with me. I was devastated. What had I done that was so bad. And then he told me. Santana had convinced him that I had kissed Finn (not that she was wrong, but still, this is MY life) and hooked her evil claws into him. He didn't even let me explain. As he walked away, he said something in Navi, but then cursed and remembered that Santana had told him to stop. What I was sure was the end of my life was when Sam informed me that he and Santana were officially dating.

_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him, but haven't you heard?  
I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him, but I always get the last word_

I was livid with rage. Someone who was once my best friend had gone and stabbed me in the back, and in the process took the only thing that made my life worth living. I wanted to slap her face 100 times over when I saw her practically sitting in lap in Glee. That was all I could handle before I put my hand up and asked Mr. Schue if I could sing a song. He looked confused, but said yes. I glared at Santana as I took my place in the middle of the floor after telling Brad and the band my song choice.

_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa_

Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha

I could tell that everyone was shocked when I had finished. They all had their mouths open like gaping fish, and it took a moment before the slow, forced clapping started. Sam looked confused and possibly angry. Santana amused me the most. She had this look of horror on her face, as if she didn't think that I would call her out on stealing my man. That's right. MY MAN!

_And do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
'Cause I don't think you do, oh  
Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
I don't think you do, I don't think you do  
_

So that's how I ended up her, plotting my vengeance on my enemy and wondering how to get Sam back. I hope she realizes that she needs to remember who she is playing against before she deals her cards. Santana should keep in mind that there is nothing I do better than revenge!

_Let's hear the applause  
C'mon show me how much better you are  
See you deserve some applause  
'Cause you're so much better  
She took him faster than you can say sabotage_

**A/N: Song- 'Better Than Revenge' Taylor Swift. Hope you like it. Please review!**


End file.
